Good Like This
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 1-Deep-Throating. Sam/Cas. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**Good Like This**

 **Day 1-** **Deep-Throating** | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks

 **Fandom: Supernatural**

 **Pairing: Sam Winchester/Castiel**

 **Tags: deep-throating, kneeling, headspace, swallowing**

"There you go, are you comfortable Sam?" Castiel crooned as he placed his hand atop of Sam's head.

"Yes," Sam replied quietly

"Good, I want you comfortable Sam," Castiel spoke softly as he started to unzip his dress pants with his free hand.

"I know, thank you," Sam whispered, eyes flicking up towards where Castiel was pulling himself out of his pants. It was long, flushed and curved upwards towards his stomach and Sam felt his mouth water almost on reflex.

"Now relax and let the world float away." Castiel cupped Sam's chin, tugging at his lower lip. Sam let his lips part and he breathed out his nose sharply when the weight of Castiel's cock brushed over his tongue and settled heavy in his mouth.

Sam felt Cas press his hand over his eyes and he closed them at the silent command. He rested his hands limply on his bare thighs and his nose was slowly pressing against the metal teeth of the zipper on Castiel's pants. He swallowed on reflex and heard Castiel moan above him and the hand on his chin moved to touch his cheek. It was slightly bulging from where the cock was in his mouth and Castiel moaned again as Sam flattened his tongue against the underside of his length.

"Maybe if you're good I'll let you keep me warm, but you know I don't want a cock warmer right now Sam." Castiel's words were sharp and Sam snapped out of whatever headspace he was falling into with the cock filling his mouth.

Sam hummed around Castiel's cock and slowly moved his head back, allowing the Angel's cock to slip from his lips. He licked at the head of the flesh, tasting pre-cum over his tongue making him moan.

"You look so good like this Sam, so good for me with that pretty mouth open." Cas murmured as he cupped the back of Sam's had and guided Sam back towards his crotch. Sam obediently went, jaw slack and he let out a noise when the hard flesh slipped back into his mouth.

"Do you want to be good Sam?" Castiel fingered the strands of Sam's hair at the nape of his neck. Sam nodded around Castiel's cock and peered up at him with slitted eyes.

"Then move for me," Castiel ordered, letting his hand fall from Sam's head and he leaned against the wall behind him. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and looked down at the sight of Sam naked and kneeling in front of him.

Sam slowly curled his hands around Castiel's thighs for balance and let them stay there when Castiel didn't tell him otherwise. He took one last deep breath through his mouth before he moved forward, feeling every inch of Castiel's cock filling his mouth until the wet tip bumped against the back of his throat. Sam was glad he had worked out his own gag reflex when he was back in college and he knew Castiel loved that skill of his.

"Yes, good boy Sam, just like that." Castiel praised as he watched as Sam's head bobbed and shaggy hair swept over his face with each time he moved. Castiel brushed back some of the hair and rubbed his thumb over his spread lips and his own cock.

Sam swallowed around Castiel's cock and sucked hard at the tip whenever he got the chance. Sam closed his watering eyes as breathing became a bit more difficult as Castiel's cock took possession of his mouth more and more with each time he moved his head towards Castiel's crotch. Unable to help himself Castiel snapped his hips forward, burying his cock into that wet heat that was Sam's mouth. Sam choked around the sudden movement and tightened his grip on Castiel's thighs.

"Be good for me and take every inch of my cock Sam." Castiel groaned out, head bumping against the wall behind him. Sam felt Castiel's cock throb and twitch in his mouth and the angel's pre-cum starting to drip down his throat.

"Ah, so good Sam, so good." Castiel panted out as he rolled his hips before pulling Sam off his cock, he watched as Sam gasped for breath. His face was flushed; strands of hair plastered to his face and his lips were swelling and slick with saliva and Castiel's pre-cum.

"Take a deep breath and don't spill a drop," Castiel warned before he shoved Sam's face back between his legs. Sam swallowed Castiel's cock eagerly and breathed raggedly through his nose as his eyes watered again when the head of Castiel's cock rested against the back of his throat.

Sam felt Castiel's orgasm before he heard the moan from above his head and the fingers tightening in his hair. Sam inhaled one last time before his sensations and mouth were flooded with Castiel's cum. Castiel's hand was firm on his head to keep him in place as he slowly thrust into Sam's mouth. Sam's Adam's apple bobbed rapidly as he swallowed down Castiel's release as fast as it was emptied into his mouth and down his throat.

"Good boy, my good boy." Castiel praised breathlessly as he slowly let his spent cock slip out of Sam's messy mouth and tipped his head back in order to get a good look at his face.

"Thank you," Sam's voice was hoarse and eyes hazy as he looked up at Castiel. His own cock was limp between his legs and his thighs were coated in his own release, Castiel hummed his silent approval and ran his fingers through Sam's hair and watched as Sam's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned his forehead against Castiel's legs. The two were content to stay there for a bit longer and then Castiel would sweep him into the bathroom to clean him up but for now, they stayed in their positioned and enjoyed the afterglow of their orgasms.


End file.
